Kinder des Kreuzes
by Maginisha
Summary: Es gibt viel Schatten und wenig Licht, wenn es um die Vergangenheit von Schwarz geht. Ich habe mir erlaubt, mir eine Story rund um das erste Zusammentreffen von Crawford und Schuldig einfallen zu lassen. Viel Spaß dabei.
1. I

„Friss Staub, Brillenschlange!"

Er wich dem Schlag aus, bevor er ihn kommen sah, fuhr herum, blockte den Arm des Angreifers mit dem linken Arm und schlug aus der gleichen Bewegung heraus mit der anderen Hand zu. Seine Faust traf präzise die Magengrube des anderen Jungen. Mit einem gequälten Laut stürzte der zu Boden. Sofort war er über ihm, nagelte ihn am Boden fest und ließ seine Faust erneut nieder sausen. Dieses Mal traf er die Nase des blonden Jungen, den er nur flüchtig aus der Schule kannte. Es knirschte und der Getroffene jaulte auf. Blut schoss aus den Löchern des malträtierten Organs und besprenkelte sein weißes Hemd. Er hob erneut den Arm.

„Hey, lass ihn in Ruhe", brüllte jemand dicht neben ihm. Eine Hand fing seinen nächsten Schlag ab, Mehrere Hände zerrten ihn von seinem Opfer herunter.

„Bist du irre? Du bringst ihn ja um!"

Die zwei Begleiter des am Boden liegenden Schreihalses schubsten ihn fort und halfen ihrem Freund auf die Beine. Staub wirbelte auf, als sie ihn hochzerrten und seine Füße über den Boden scharrten. Er hielt die Hände auf das Gesicht gespresst und wimmerte. Einer der anderen beiden zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es ihm. Es färbte sich augenblicklich rot.

Er selbst saß unweit der drei Freunde auf dem Boden. Die kleinen Steine des sandigen Platzes stachen unangenehm durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose. Auch sie hatte Blutflecken abbekommen. Er würde sie auswaschen müssen, wenn er zu Hause ankam. Die sengenden Strahlen der Julisonne, die auf alles und jeden niederbrannte, würde den Rest erledigen. Er spürte einen Schweißtropfen seinen Rücken hinunterrinnen, bevor der Stoff seines Hemdes ihn aufsog. Gleich morgen würde er die Sachen wieder in der Schule tragen können. Wie jeden Tag.

„Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht, Freak!", bellte jetzt der größere der beiden Kumpane, als er sich ihm wieder zuwendete. Der Kleinere klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Ja los! Zeig´s ihm!"

Aber der fremde Junge zögerte. Er sah zu ihm auf und spürte, wie wieder ein Schweißtropfen seinen Rücken hinab lief. Die salzige Flüssigkeit begann sich unter den Rändern seiner Brille zu sammeln und in den Augenwinkeln zu beißen. Keine gute Ausgangsposition für einen Kampf. Ebenso wenig wie seine unterlegene Stellung am Boden. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung kam er auf die Füße und suchte auf dem sandigen Boden festen Stand. Die drei wussten jetzt, dass er keinesfalls so wehrlos war, wie sie angenommen hatten. Aber sie waren zu dritt. Das würde trotz allem kein Spaziergang werden. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Gefahr kitzelte den Rand seines Bewusstseins, doch er verdrängte es, bevor es ihm hinderlich werden konnte. Er brauchte seine Konzentration für den Kampf.

Er wartete. Hasste es zu warten. Warum griffen sie nicht an?

Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass die Blicke seiner eben noch so entschlossenen Gegner unruhig geworden waren. Sie glitten an ihm vorbei in den Schatten der Häuser hinter ihm. Er vermutete einen Trick. Drehte sich nicht um. Sie waren immer noch in der Sackgasse, in die er sich hatte hinein manövrieren lassen. In seinem Rücken lagen lediglich die fast fensterlosen, gelben Mauern des Hinterhofs, in deren Schatten Mülltonnen dank der brütenden Hitze ein übles Aroma verbreiteten. Sein Hemd war inzwischen schweißdurchtränkt, seine Fäuste von innen feucht. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich die Stirn zu wischen. Fürchtete, sie würden es als Schwäche auslegen. Das Kribbeln der in der Luft liegenden Gewalt ließ ihn zittern.

„Lasst uns abhauen", zischte plötzlich der Kleinste der Gruppe. Er wandte sich zum Gehen und zog seinen verletzten Anführer an der Schulter mit sich. „Kommt schon. Das gibt Ärger."

Die beiden anderen zögerten zuerst, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen langsam rückwärts, die Blicke immer noch auf die Schatten gerichtet. Dann endlich drehten sie sich um und suchten ihr Heil in der Fluchte. Er war versucht aufzuatmen, tat es aber nicht. Das Gefühl von Bedrohung wurde stärker. Er presste die Kiefer zusammen und überlegte fieberhaft. Sollte er ebenfalls fliehen oder sich dem stellen, was hinter ihm lag? Noch bevor er ganz wusste, was er tat, fuhr er mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung und hob die Fäuste.

Die Schatten starrten ihn an. Schweiß brannte in seinen Augen, aber er wagte nicht zu blinzeln. Trotz der drückenden Hitze richteten sich die Haare an seinen Unterarmen auf. Sein Atem wurde schneller. Er schluckte. Seine Kehle war plötzlich trocken, wie ausgedörrt. Irgendetwas _war_ dort. Etwas das langsam näher kam.

Er fühlte die Bewegung eher, als dass er sie sah. So als würde etwas die Luft um sich herum verdrängen und als Bugwelle vor sich her schieben. Die massige Gestalt, die sich in den Schatten abzuzeichnen begann, war absurd groß. Ein Riese wie aus einem Märchen. Gekommen um die unartigen Kinder zu holen. An der Grenze zwischen Schatten und Licht blieb der Mann stehen. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel auf sorgfältig geputzte Stiefel, gefolgt von einer khakifarbenden Hose und einer ebensolchen Jacke. Die Brust zierten irgendwelche Abzeichen. Eine Uniform ohne Zweifel. Militärischer Haarschnitt, an den Seiten ausrasiert, ein Nacken wie bei einer Bulldogge und massige Pranken die er immer wieder ineinander fallen ließ. Er applaudierte?

Der Riese grinste und entblößte dabei Zähne, die einem Haifisch zu Ehren gereicht hätten.

„Bravo, mein Junge", sagte er mit einem Nicken. „Ich bin beeindruckt, wie du die Burschen fertig gemacht hast. Meinen Glückwunsch, Bradley."

Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte der Riese ihn geschlagen. Woher wusste der Mann, wie er hieß? Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt rückwärts. Die wässrigen blauen Augen seines Gegenübers folgten jeder Bewegung.

„Bradley Crawford, geboren am 20. November, 16 Jahre alt. Sohn von..."

Während er sprach, trat der Riese vollends aus dem Schatten, hob einen faustgroßen Stein vom Boden auf, warf ihn einmal prüfend in die Luft und fing ihn mit einer Hand wieder auf. Brads Augen klebten an dem Stein, während die Worte des Riesen nur noch bruchstückhaft in sein Ohr drangen. Etwas an diesem Stein alarmierte ihn.

„Einen Meter 76 groß, 64 Kilo schwer..."

Wie zufällig begann der Riese umher zu wandern und zog dabei einen perfekten Kreis um den Jungen in dessen Mitte. Ein Kreis, der beständig enger wurde.

„Wohnhaft in..."

Zwei Schritte, den Stein werfen und wieder auffangen.

„Schüler der West Barringa High... "

Zwei Schritte, Stein werfen und auffangen.

„Notendurchschnitt 1,0...

Zwei Schritte, Stein werfen, auffangen.

„Lieblingsessen...", er brach ab und sah Brad mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Hast du ein Lieblingsessen, Bradley?"

„Brad", stieß er hervor. „Mein Name ist Brad."

Der Riese schnalzte vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge. „Aber aber. Das ist doch nicht der Name, den deine liebe Mutter dir gegeben hat. Du solltest Vater und Mutter ehren, weißt du das?"

„Lassen Sie meine Mutter aus dem Spiel!", blaffte Brad und ballte erneut die Fäuste.

„Oh, so spannungsgeladen heute?", fragte der Riese fröhlich, als er wieder nahe seiner Ausgangsposition zum Stehen kam. „Das ist gut. Sehr gut sogar, Bradley. Und weißt du auch warum?"

Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr stattdessen fort: „Es ist nämlich so: Ich weiß noch etwas über dich, mein lieber Junge. Und zwar, dass du die Zukunft voraussehen kannst."

Noch während er die Worte sprach, holte er mit dem Gesteinsbrocken aus und schleuderte ihn auf Brad. Jeder andere wäre unweigerlich von dem Geschoss am Kopf getroffen worden, doch Brad wich ihm aus und wirbelte im gleichen Moment herum. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, rannte er fort von dem schrecklichen Mann, der so viel über ihn wusste, dass es ihm den Atem nahm.

Er kam fünf Schritte weit, bevor sich der Boden in Teer zu verwandeln schien. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. In seinen Ohren war ein beständiges Tosen und Brausen, Farben und Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er kniff sie zusammen, versuchte den Blick zu fokussieren, doch vergeblich. Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich wie wild im Kreis. Sein Magen begann zu rebellieren, drängte ihn, seinen Inhalt auf der Straße zu verteilen. Bittere Galle schwappte in seinen Mund. Er würgte sie wieder hinunter, versuchte den nächsten Schritt, strauchelte, fiel auf ein Knie, stemmte sich wieder hoch, nur um erneut zu stolpern.

„Du kannst nicht dagegen ankämpfen", hörte er die Stimme des Riesen aus weiter Ferne. „Gib lieber auf, bevor es peinlich wird.

„Niemals", presste Brad zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Mit purer Willenskraft kämpfte er gegen den Schwindel, erhob sich ein letztes Mal, bevor er im Staub der Straße zusammenbrach.

Das Letzte, was er sah, war das Gesicht des Riesen, der sich über ihn beugte. Sein Mund war zu einem breiten, selbstgefälligen Grinsen verzogen.

„ _Mein_ Name ist übrigens Vertigo."


	2. II

Das erste, was in sein Bewusstsein drang, war ein Brummen. Tief und gleichmäßig glitt es in seine Wahrnehmung gefolgt vom Vibrieren des Bodens unter ihm. Sekunden später folgte ein rasender Kopfschmerz, der ihn scharf die Luft einsaugen ließ. Sein Schädel fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Dampfwalze darüber hinweggefahren. Stöhnend rollte er herum und stieß sich das Knie an einer Metallstange.

„Ah, unser Dornröschen wird wach", hörte er eine Stimme von irgendwo oberhalb. Er versuchte sie einzuordnen, aber die Kopfschmerzen und der pelzige, saure Geschmack in seinem Mund machten ein gezieltes Nachdenken unmöglich. Er stöhnte erneut und wollte den Kopf heben. Ein Fehler, wie er gleich darauf feststellte, als ein glühend heißes Messer durch sein Rückenmark drang und drohte ihm den Kopf von den Schultern zu fetzen.

„Du solltest besser liegen bleiben, bis das Narkotikum vollkommen verflogen ist. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt", dröhnte die Stimme wieder. „Na komm, ich helfe dir mal."

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatten ihn feste, riesige Hände gepackt und in eine sitzende Position gebracht. Etwas kaltes Glattes wurde an seine Lippen gepresst.

„Hier. Trink das. Dann wird es gleich besser."

Bitternis spülte den Pelz fort und hinterließ scharfe Klarheit. Klarheit darüber, _wer_ ihm diese Erfrischung verabreicht hatte.

Brad riss die Augen auf und starrte in die grinsende Haifischfratze des Riesen.

„Na wird doch wieder", säuselte der und tätschelte ihm mit seiner Pranke die Wange. „Du siehst gleich viel besser als, Bradley."

„Was? Wo? Wer?"

Der Riese grinste noch breiter. „Sind das nicht ein bisschen viele Fragen für den Anfang? Lass uns doch zunächst zu Abend essen. Du musst hungrig sein und wir werden nicht mehr lange Zeit haben, entspannt zu speisen."

Als die massige Gestalt das Blickfeld freigab, erkannte Brad, woher das stetige Brummen stammte, das im Hintergrund zu hören war.

„Ein Flugzeug", keuchte er. „Ich bin in einem Flugzeug."

Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass seine Kleidung verschwunden war. Stattdessen steckte er in einem dunkelgrauen Overall.

„Was geht hier vor?"

„Willst du nun etwas essen oder nicht?", wiederholte der Riese sein Angebot etwas ungeduldiger. Die freundliche Fassade bröckelte für einen Augenblick, aber der Mann hatte sich sofort wieder in der Gewalt. Er deutete auf eine Sitzbank auf der einen Seite der kleinen Passagiermaschine und nahm selbst auf ihrem Gegenstück auf der anderen Seite Platz. Ohne Brads Erscheinen abzuwarten, griff er zu Messer und Gabel und setzte sein angefangenes Mahl fort.

Unsicher erhob sich Brad und wankte zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Sitzplatz. Dankbar die Bank ohne weiteren Zusammenbruch erreicht zu haben, ließ er sich auf das glatte Leder gleiten. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand eine Auswahl an Speisen, aber er rührte sie nicht an. Sein Hunger nach Informationen war größer als der in seinem Bauch.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte er gerade heraus. Er hatte beschlossen, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, denn das war es offensichtlich, was der Riese vorhatte. Da er ohnehin in einer unterlegenen Position war, konnte ihm nach Betäubung und Entführung vermutlich nicht mehr viel passieren.

„Du hast Courage, Bürschchen", grunzte der Riese, der sich selbst Vertigo nannte." Das gefällt mir. Endlich mal einer mit Eiern in der Hose."

Er steckte den letzten Bissen in den Mund, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab. Achtlos ließ er das Stück Stoff anschließend auf den Teller fallen.

„So, du hast also Fragen. Na dann schieß mal los!"

Er lehnte sich, so weit es ging, in seiner Bank zurück und betrachtete Brad, so wie ein Kind einen Käfer betrachtete, der auf den Rücken gefallen war und mit strampelnden Beinen versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir? Und wo bringen Sie mich hin?"

Vertigo schnalzte mit der Zunge."Schon wieder so viele Fragen auf einmal. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Also zunächst einmal: Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Europa. Genauer gesagt nach Deutschland. Davon hast du ja sicherlich schon mal gehört. Wir haben dort eine Einrichtung für Kinder und Jugendliche wie dich. Menschen mit...besonderen Fähigkeiten. Du hast doch besondere Fähigkeiten, nicht wahr, Bradley?"

Brad starrte sein Gegenüber an. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es. Woher wusste Vertigo, ja woher wusste _irgendjemand_ davon? Er hatte nie darüber gesprochen. Mit niemandem. Wer hätte ihm auch glauben sollen? Die Zukunft voraussehen, das war doch etwas für Zigeuner und Scharlatane. Billige Tricks, die den Leuten vorgaukelten, was sie sehen wollten. Er hatte es ja anfangs selbst nicht geglaubt.

Angefangen hatte es kurz nach seinem 12. Geburtstag. Es waren zunächst kleine Dinge. Déjà-vus, so dachte er zunächst. Dinge, die passierten und bei denen er sicher war, dass er sie schon mal erlebt hatte. Der Hund, der bellend hinter der Straßenecke hervorschoss. Der Eiswagen, der vorbeifuhr und an der Ecke hielt, weil ein Mädchen mit seiner Mutter aus dem Haus gelaufen kam. Aber diese Vorfälle häuften sich. Er schreckte nachts hoch, weil er seine Mutter rufen hörte, nur um genau diesen Ruf drei Tage später zur Mittagszeit zu vernehmen. Es war zufällig, nicht vorhersehbar und es hatte ihm Angst gemacht.

Es hatte Tage gegeben, da wollte er seiner Mutter alles beichten. Doch die war beschäftigt gewesen. Mit Arbeiten, mit seinem Vater, mit seinem kleinen Geschwisterchen, das bald kommen sollte. Und dann der Tag, als sie ins Krankenhaus musste und ohne Baby zurückkam. Danach war sie nur noch eine leere Hülle gewesen. Ein Kleid mit einem blassen Gesicht. Brad war nicht zur Beerdigung gegangen. Sein Vater hatte ihn dafür verprügelt und er hatte geschwiegen.

„Du weißt, wovon ich spreche", drängte sich Vertigos Stimme in seine Zurückgezogenheit. „Du hast die Gabe der Zukunftssicht, mein Junge. Ich weiß es, denn wir haben dich beobachtet."

„Beobachtet?" Das fühlte sich unangenehm an. Hatten sie etwa gesehen wie... er brach den Gedanken ab und versuchte die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf emporstiegen zu verdrängen. Doch sie ließen sich jetzt, da er die Erinnerung einmal herauf beschworen hatte, nicht wieder wegsperren.

Als ihm klar geworden war, was vor sich ging – so hatte er zumindest gedacht – hatte er versucht, die Gabe zielgerichtet einzusetzen. Er hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, die Vorhänge zugezogen und hatte versucht zu sehen. Und er war nicht ansatzweise vorbereitet gewesen auf das, was ihn erwartete. Es war, als wäre er nackt in einen Schneesturm hinaus getreten. Millionen und Abermillionen von Bildern waren auf ihn eingestürzt und hatten gedroht seinen Geist in Stücke zu reißen. Mit letzter Kraft war es ihm gelungen sie auszuschließen. Als er erwacht war, lag er mit eingenässter Hose zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden seines Zimmers, während sein Vater an die Tür hämmerte und ihn anbrüllte, sofort die Tür aufzumachen. Brad hatte nie wieder versucht, die Zukunft zu sehen. Stattdessen hatte er alle Energie darauf verwendet, die verhassten Visionen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Seit dem waren nur noch Ahnungen geblieben. Dinge, die am Rande seines Bewusstseins kratzten und denen er versuchte, nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu schenken, um nicht wieder die Tür zum Wahnsinn zu öffnen.

„Was...", krächzte er und griff dankbar nach dem Glas Wasser, dass Vertigo ihm reichte. Er kippte es in einem Zug hinunter. „Was ist mit meiner Kleidung geschehen?"

Vertigos blonde Augenbrauen hoben sich zu einer überraschten Miene. Dann lächelte er. „Wir haben sie zurückgeschickt. Einer unserer Männer hat sie zum Haus deiner Eltern gebracht. Sie werden dich nicht vermissen."

Brads Atem setze aus. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Tischplatte. Ihm war schwindlig und er fühlte Übelkeit seine Kehle hinaufkriechen. Sein Gegenüber lächelte wissend und wissend war auch Bradley. Er wusste es, weil er es gesehen hatte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er einen Traum gehabt, wie er dachte. Ein beunruhigend lebhafter Traum, aber so absurd, dass er ihn als Fantasiegespinst abgetan hatte.

Ein Mann in einer Uniform hatte an der Tür seiner Eltern geklingelt. In der Hand hielt er ein zerknittertes, blutbespritztes Kleiderbündel. Als seine Mutter die Tür öffnete und die Kleidung sah, schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund und schrie. Sein Vater erschien daraufhin an der Tür. Der Uniformierte sagte etwas und die beiden traten zurück, um ihn ins Haus zu lassen. Die Tür schloss sich wieder. Kurz darauf hörte man zwei Schüsse.

„Bastard!", brüllte Brad und sprang auf, um sich auf Vertigo zu stürzen. „Sie haben sie umgebracht."

Der Riese versetzte ihm einen Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn auf den Hosenboden plumpsen ließ. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, noch einmal aufzustehen.

„Technisch gesehen stimmt das wohl.", gab Vertigo zu. „Wir können uns keine Zeugen leisten. Aber weißt du, was die Polizei denken wird, wenn sie die Leichen deiner Eltern und deine blutige Kleidung im Haus findet und du verschwunden bist? Denk einmal darüber nach, Bradley."

Vertigo überließ Brad seinen düsteren Gedanken. Seine Welt war aus den Fugen geraten und er saß hier in den Scherben. Zurück konnte er nicht. Man würde ihn einsperren. Ihm nicht glauben. Das Einzige, was blieb, war nach vorne zu sehen. In die Zukunft. Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. _Die Zukunft_. Welche Ironie. Das, was ihm am meisten Angst machte, was nun das Einzige, was ihm noch blieb.

Ein Ruck ging durch die Maschine, als sie tiefer ginge. Wolken zogen vor den runden Fenstern vorbei. Eine Bergkette kam in Sichtweite. Majestätische, schneebedeckte Gipfel mit tiefen, zerklüfteten Tälern. Dunkle Waldstücke, die sich weit die Hänge hinauf zogen. Täler in denen Minuaturstädtchen in rot und weiß leuchteten. Ein großer, glasblauer See, auf dem sich kleine, weiße Boote tummelten, tauchte auf und verschwand hinter ihnen, als das kleine Flugzeug zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Eine kurze Piste, mitten im Niemandsland der großen Berglandschaft, ein winziger Hangar und Dutzende schwarz uniformierter Wachen, die am Rand des Flugfeldes patrouillierten. Neben dem Kontrollturm stand ein Geländewagen bereit. Es rumpelte, als die Räder den Boden berührten.

Vertigo schob sich in Brads Gesichtsfeld. Er nickte ihm zu. „So, mein Junge, wir sind da. Willkommen bei Rosenkreuz."


	3. III

Die Fahrt mit dem bereit stehenden Geländewagen dauerte länger als erwartet. Brad kam es wie Stunden vor, die er mit Vertigo auf dem Rücksitz verbrachte und in denen draußen nichts weiter als Bäume und Steine vorbeizogen. Endlich kam auf einem breiten Waldweg ein Tor in Sicht. Zwei große, metallenen Torflügel versperrten den Weg. Rechts und links davon verschwand meterhoher Maschendraht im Wald, an dessen oberen Ende zusätzlich Stacheldraht angebracht war. Zur Außen- _und_ Innenseite, wie Brad bemerkte.

Der Posten am Tor ließ sie anhalten und erhielt vom Fahrer des Wagens einige Papiere. Plötzlich erklang das Klingeln eines Telefons. Der Posten bat den Fahrer zu warten und ging an den Apparat, der sich in einem kleinen Häuschen neben dem Tor befand.

Vertigo ließ seine Knöchel knacken. „Alles muss man selber machen."

Der massige Mann stieg aus dem Wagen und bevor der Fahrer ihn aufhalten konnte, war Brad hinter ihm aus der Tür gesprungen.

Der Posten telefonierte immer noch, doch als er sah, wer aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, beendete er das Gespräch schnell.

„K-Kommandant.", stotterte er. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sie persönlich..."

„Anstatt mit Ihrer Mutter zu telefonieren, sollten Sie lieber Ihren Dienst versehen.", knurrte Vertigo. „Nun öffnen Sie schon das Tor."

„G-Gleich, Kommendant. Ich muss nur noch die Papiere..." Der Posten blätterte durch die Seiten und stutzte dann. Er sah von den Blättern zu Brad und dann wieder zurück auf die Mappe in seinen Händen.

„Kommandant, hier muss ein Fehler vorliegen."

„Welche Art Fehler?"

„Hier steht, Sie bringen einen Precog. Aber der Junge..."

„ _Ist_ ein Precog.", bestätigte Vertigo. Er lächelte etwa so, wie ein Vater lächeln würde, der gleich seinen Gürtel zog, um seinem Sprössling eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Der Posten schluckte.

„D-Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

Der Mann flüchtete förmlich in sein Wachhaus und gab dort ein Signal. Kurz darauf schwenkten die Torflügel zur Seite. Dahinter wurde ein sandiger Vorplatz sichtbar, um den mehrere Gebäude angeordnet waren.

„Komm, wir gehen.", knurrte Vertigo und schob Brad wieder in den Wagen.

Sie passierten das Tor, das sich augenblicklich wieder hinter ihnen schloss.

Brad hatte erwartet, dass sie eines der weiß gestrichenen Gebäude ansteuern würden, doch Vertigo gab dem Fahrer den Befehl zum „Bunker" zu fahren.

„Ich will dich jemandem vorstellen", sagte er zu Brad. „Sie wird begeistert sein."

Der Wagen rollte einen breiten, unbefestigten Weg hinunter. Zwischen den Bäumen tauchte eine weite Geröllfläche auf, die an einer schroffen Kante je abfiel. Darunter wurden, als der Wagen in einem weiten Bogen weiter fuhr, Felsklippen sichtbar, die Spuren von Tagebau zeigten. Ein alter Steinbruch.

Die Fahrt endete auf einem großen Sandplatz am Fuße des Abhangs. Brad entdeckte ein weiteres, großes Gebäude und meinte im angrenzenden Waldstück mehrere Holzbaracken ausmachen zu können. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich lange mit Beobachtungen aufzuhalten, denn Vertigo schob ihn direkt auf den Steinbruch zu. Erst als sie direkt davor standen, wurde Brad der Tür gewahr, die sich wie aufgemalt in die Felswand einfügte. Vertigo betätigte einen versteckten Schalter und sie betraten das Innere.

Brad hatte Dunkelheit erwartet, doch stattdessen stand er in einer taghell ausgeleuchteten Eingangshalle.

„Was zum...?", begann er, als ihn ein Alarmsignal und mehrere alarmierte Rufe unterbrachen. Dazwischen waren spitze Schreie zu hören, die rasch näher kamen. Sekunden später bog eine Gestalt um eine Ecke. Sie war klein und rannte so schnell sie ihre bloßen Füße tragen konnten. Dabei schrie sie, als wäre der Teufel persönlich auf ihren Fersen. Hinter ihr zeichneten sich bereits die Schatten ihrer Verfolger an der Wand ab.

Brad überlegte nicht lange. Er sprang vor und hielt die Flüchtende auf. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, sie mochte acht oder neun Jahre alt sein. Weißblonde Haare fielen ihr bis auf die Schultern und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Riesige, bernsteinfarbende Seen schienen bis in sein Innerstes zu blicken. Er fühlte ihr Herz gegen den Brustkorb hämmern. Sie wand sich in seinen Armen, versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Brad hielt sie fest.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun, aber du musst aufhören zu schreien. Hör auf zu schreien!"

Leiser und immer leiser wurden ihre Klagelaute, bis sie schließlich in ein Schluchzen übergingen. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick und sie ließ sich gegen Brads Brust sinken. Er tätschelte ihr etwas steif den Rücken, während die salzige Flüssigkeit seinen Overall benetzte.

„Schhh...ist ja gut", flüsterte er leise.

Jemand trat neben ihn und bevor er wusste, was geschah, hatte jemand dem Mädchen eine Spritze in den Arm gegeben. Ihr Körper erschlaffte und ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel nahm ihm das Mädchen ab. Brad stand auf und sah sich nach Vertigo um. Der stutzte anscheinend gerade die Wachen zurecht, die das Mädchen verfolgt hatten. Als er fertig war, entließ er die Männer mit einer ungeduldigen Geste.

„Verdammte Idioten.", knurrte er. „Man sollte meinen, dass es nicht so schwer ist, auf ein paar Blagen aufzupassen, die kaum die Titten ihrer Mutter losgelassen haben."

Er maß Brad mit einem anerkennenden Blick. „Das war verdammt gut, Junge. Nicht jeder hat es drauf, einen in Panik geratenen Empathen zu beruhigen. Dazu muss man eine ganze Menge Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlen."

„Empath?" Brad hatte das Wort schon einmal gehört, kannte aber seine Bedeutung nicht.

„Sie können Gefühle wahrnehmen. Manche nur mit Körperkontakt, bei anderen reicht körperliche Nähe. Einige können Gefühle sogar auf jemand anderen übertragen."

Brad nickte abwesend. Der Blick des Mädchens spukte ihm immer noch im Kopf herum. Er sah sich noch einmal in der Halle um und machte eine umfassende Geste.

„Was ist das hier alles?", fragte er.

„Ein Ausbildungszentrum", antwortete Vertigo. „Für übersinnlich Begabte so wie dich und die kleine Gefühlsleserin. Möchtest du eine Führung? Wie ich gehört habe, lässt sich Frau Nakamura noch eine halbe Stunde entschuldigen."

Vertigo wies einladend auf den Korridor, in dem der Weißkittel mit dem Mädchen verschwunden war. „Sollen wir hier anfangen?"

Brad bejahte und sie betraten den hell erleuchteten Flur. Der Gang schien bogenförmig zu verlaufen und je weiter sie gingen, desto sicherer war sich Brad, dass sie Am Ende des Ganges wieder in der Eingangshalle landen würden. Vorerst jedoch blieben sie an einem Glasfenster stehen, durch das man in eine Art Untersuchungsraum sehen konnte.

An den Wänden standen unzählige Messgeräte. Große graue Kästen mit Anzeigetafeln und Schaltflächen. Es blinkte und Brad glaubte förmlich ein beständiges Piepsen zu hören, aber durch die dicke Scheibe drang kein Laut. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch, an dem ein dunkelhaariger Junge saß. Er steckte ebenso wie Brad in einem grauen Overall, auf seiner Stirn und an seinen Schläfen klebten Elektroden, die mit einem Monitor im Hintergrund verbunden waren. Neben ihm stand ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand. Er sprach mit dem Jungen und stellte dann einen metallenen Zylinder vor ihn auf den Tisch. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und fokussierte sich auf den Zylinder.

„Was wird das?", wollte Brad wissen.

„Sieh hin, dann weißt du es", war die Antwort. „Wenn die Kröte denn was taugt."

Langsam und zunächst kaum sichtbar begann sich der Zylinder auf dem Tisch zu bewegen. Erst zitterte er nur, dann rutschte er milimeterweise in Richtung Tischkante. Der Monitor im Hintergrund zeigte hektische Wellenbewegungen. Erst als das Gewicht vom Tisch gefallen war, ließ die Anspannung des Jungen nach. Er sah beifallheischend zu dem Mann im Kittel auf, doch der schrieb nur etwas auf sein Klemmbrett, hob den Zylinder auf und stellte ihn wieder auf den Tisch. Mit einer Geste wies er den Jungen an, das Gesehene zu wiederholen. Der Junge biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich erneut.

„Telekinese", erklärte Vertigo. „Aus dem könnte vielleicht mal was werden. Mal sehen, was wir heute sonst noch anzubieten haben."

Im nächsten Raum, der ähnlich aussah wie der erste, saß ein Mädchen vor einer Kerze. Auf ihre Handbewegungen hin wuchs oder schrumpfte die Flamme, flackerte mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung und löste sich sogar einen Augenblick von ihrer Brandquelle, ehe sie verlosch. Die Frau im Kittel, die das Mädchen begleitete, sagte etwas, das ein leichtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mädchens zauberte. Dann entzündete die Frau die Kerze neu.

„Ah, ein kleiner Feuerteufel", brummte Vertigo. „Pyrokinetiker sind gar nicht so selten, wie man denkt. Die meisten erkennen ihre Begabung jedoch nicht."

Der nächste Raum war leer. Im übernächsten befand sich wieder ein Junge. Er saß ebenso wie der erste vor einem Metallzylinder, nur dieses Mal bewegte sich der Zylinder nicht, egal was der Junge auch für Grimassen schnitt. Er streckte die Hände aus, Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, aber das Gewicht wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Der Mann neben ihm schüttelte irgendwann den Kopf und ging zur Tür. Dort drückte er auf den Knopf eines Kastens an der Tür. Brad vermutete eine Sprechanlange.

Der Junge war unterdes aufgesprungenen. In seinem Gesicht stand Panik. Er schrie unhörbar, packte den Mann am Kittel, doch der schüttelte ihn ab. Der Junge fiel auf die Knie, schrie, bettelte, aber der Mann im Kittel blieb ungerührt. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und zwei schwarz uniformierte Wachen betraten den Raum. Sie nahmen den Jungen zwischen sich und jetzt meinte Brad von weit her seine Schreie zu hören.

„Bitte, lassen Sie es mich noch einmal versuchen. Ich kann es. Bitte! Nicht mitnehmen! Ich schaffe das. Bitte! Neeeiiinnnn!"

„Erbärmlicher Schlappschwanz", knurrte Vertigo. „Wir sind hier schließlich nicht bei der Heilsarmee."

Eine junge Frau trat zu ihnen. „Frau Nakamura hat jetzt Zeit für Sie. Wenn Sie mir bitte zum Fahrstuhl folgen wollen?"

Die enge, stählerne Kabine brachte sie drei Stockwerke weiter nach unten. Brad sah gerade noch, dass es insgesamt sechs Tiefgeschosse sein mussten, bevor er aus dem Fahrstuhl geführt wurde. Wieder erwartete sie ein hell erleuchteter Rundgang.

„Sie ist in Kabine 2", sagte die junge Frau noch, bevor sie Brad und Vertigo in der entgegengesetzten Richtung verließ.

Durch eine Art Schleuse betraten sie nun einen Raum, der Brad eher an ein Krankenzimmer als an einen Untersuchungsraum erinnerte. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln und unangenehmeren Flüssigkeiten lag in der Luft. Neben einem vergitterten Bett pumpte eine Beatmungsmaschine. Eine kleine Frau mit einem stahlgrauen Dutt stand neben dem Bett und starrte auf einen kleinen Monitor.

„Ich grüße Sie, Frau Nakamura. Ich habe gehört, Sie haben in meiner Abwesenheit gute Arbeit geleistet."

Die Frau drehte sich herum und nahm zunächst Brad aus harten, mandelförmigen Augen ins Visier, bevor sie Vertigo mit einem festen Händedruck begrüßte.

„Kommandant, es ist gut Sie wieder hier zu haben. Ich hoffe, die Reise war angenehm?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsam singenden Ton. Sie hatte keinen Akzent, aber man merkte, dass sie es vorzog, sich in einer anderen, vermutlich asiatischen Sprache auszudrücken.

„Äußerst angenehm, durchaus", gab Vertigo jovial zurück. „Und wie Sie sehen, habe ich Ihnen etwas mitgebracht."

Die harten Augen ruhten nun wieder auf Brad und ein gieriger Ausdruck war darin erschienen. „Ist _er_ etwa derjenige? Das wäre ja..." Sie sprach nicht weiter und presste die Hände vor den Mund.

„Er ist es", bestätigte Vertigo. „Ein lebensfähiges Exemplar. Ein Prachtbursche."

Frau Nakamura streckte jetzt ihre knochigen Finger nach Brad aus und untersuchte ihn. Sie sah in Nase, Augen und Ohren, befühlte seine Handgelenke, tastete seine Körper ab. Er kam sich von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr vor wie ein Zuchtpferd, das von einem potenziellen Käufer unter die Lupe genommen wird.

Plötzlich drang ein Röcheln aus dem Bett hinter ihnen. Der Monitor neben dem Kopfende erwachte zum Leben und zeichnete hektische Wellenlinien. Ein Messgerät begann eine Papierrolle auszuspucken. Frau Nakamura ließ Brads Arm los und eilte zu dem Papierstreifen.

„Ah, guter Junge. Willst uns also doch noch nicht verlassen", flötete sie und untersuchte ihre Aufzeichnungen. Brad hingegen wurde geradezu magisch von dem Anblick des Bettes angezogen Er trat einen Schritt vor und erschauerte.

In dem Bett lag ein Junge etwa in seinem Alter. Der Kopf war kahlgeschoren und unzählige Elektroden steckten darin. Das Gesicht verschwand fast vollständig hinter einer großen Beatmungsmaske, deren Schlauch an die Pumpe am Bettende angeschlossen war. Bleiche, spindeldürre Arme lagen auf der Bettdecke und zuckten unkontrolliert. Die spinnenartigen Hände waren verkrampft und die überlangen Nägel rissen die Haut an den Innenflächen blutig. Am schlimmsten aber waren die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die unkontrolliert in ihren Höhlen herum rollten, sodass fast ausschließlich das gelblich verfärbte Weiße zu sehen war.

Der Anfall endete so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und der Junge sackte wieder in den Kissen zusammen. Frau Nakamura riss den Papierstreifen ab und schwenkte ihn wie eine Siegesfahne in der Luft.

„Endlich mal wieder eine Vision. Ich dachte schon, wir müssten ihn entsorgen."

Brad starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf die Gestalt im Bett.

„Was...was ist das?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Vertigo trat neben ihn und legte ihm in einer väterlichen Geste den Arm um die Schultern.

„Das, mein Junge, ist ein Precog."

Brad hatte das Gefühl, die Wände des Raumes bewegten sich auf ihn zu. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr. Er musste hier raus.

„Mir scheint, wir haben für heute genug gesehen", verkündete Vertigo. „Wir werden Morgen früh alles Weitere besprechen."

Der massige Mann brachte ihn wieder zurück an die Oberfläche. Auf dem Platz vor dem Bunker atmete Brad erst einmal tief ein und aus, bis sich sein Magen wieder beruhigt hatte und seine Hände aufgehört hatten zu zittern.

„Du wirst dich an den Anblick gewöhnen müssen, Junge", hörte er Vertigo hinter sich. „Von ihnen wirst du lernen, die Zukunft zu sehen. Es ist nur schade, dass sie von dir wohl nicht mehr lernen werden, wie man sie aus dem Kopf draußen hält."

„Von _ihnen_?", echote Brad. „Heißt das, es gibt noch mehr von diesen... _Dingern?"_

„Gute Einstellung, Bradley", lobte Vertigo. „Lass nichts hier nahe an dich heran. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, es gibt noch mehr davon. Zwölf insgesamt, auch wenn zwei von ihnen bereits auf der Kippe stehen. Zu ausgelutscht. Die Medikamente, die Sondennahrung und das über Jahre. Irgendwann ist dann Exitus angesagt. Aber wir wollen doch hoffen, dass dir das erspart bleibt."

Der Mann grinste breit und klopfte Brad aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er sich in Richtung Wald in Bewegung setzte. „Komm, ich zeige dir dein Quartier."

Brad wollte ihm schon folge, als sie die Tür des Bunkers erneut öffnete. Heraus kamen zwei Wachen, die eine Art Bahre schoben. Auf dem unebenen Untergrund schlingerte das Gefährt und als sie über einen Stein fuhren, rutschte die Decke auf der Liegefläche zur Seite und ein menschlicher Arm kam darunter zum Vorschein. Brad schauderte. Das letzte Mal, als er diesen Arm gesehen hatte, hatte er sich flehentlich nach einem Metallzylinder ausgestreckt, der sich einfach nicht bewegen wollte.


	4. IV

_Drei Jahre später._

Der Junge, der kopfüber an der Teppichstange des kleinen Hinterhofs hing, hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er war klein für sein Alter. Seine Füße steckten in abgewetzten Schuhen, die Hose, die zwei Nummern zu groß war, wurde von Hosenträgern an ihrem Platz gehalten. Die ebenfalls zu weite Schiebermütze war von seinem Kopf in das von der Sonne ausgedörrte Gras gerutscht und hatte den Blick auf einen leuchtend orangeroten Schopf freigegeben. Er lauschte den Geräuschen seiner Umgebung. Denen, die man hören konnte wie das Zirpen der Grashüpfer und das Gedudel eines Radios, das irgendwo aus einem der Fenster drang, und denen, die nur er vernahm. Leise Stimmen, flüsternd, schimpfend, lachend, weinend, glücklich, verzweifelt, schamlos, aufgebracht, angewidert.

Hoch über ihm wurde ein Fenster geöffnet. Jemand rief seinen Namen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah seine Mutter ihren Kopf aus dem schmalen Küchenfenster stecken.

„Komm hoch, das Essen ist fertig!"

Er ignorierte sie und versuchte, die Stimmen wieder einzufangen, aber der Zauber des Augenblicks war verflogen. Sie Mutter wiederholte ihren Ruf. Sie klang müde und ungeduldig. Mit einem Seufzen löste er die Beine von der Metallstange und kam nach einer geschickten Drehung unten mit den Füßen zuerst auf. Er fischte seine Mütze vom Boden und drückte sie wieder tief in die Stirn, sodass man sein Gesicht nur halb erkennen konnte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn die Leute ihn anstarrten.

Er eilte vorbei an den Aschetonnen und öffnete die Tür ins Treppenhaus. Der Geruch von Kohl und Bohnerwachs schwappte ihm entgegen. Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis sich seine Augen an die fehlende Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten und die Hoftür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Im gelb-braun-karierten Halbdunkel schwang er sich an dem dicken, von unzähligen Händen polierten Holzgeländer empor, immer zwei der ausgetretenen Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

Auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz hielt er plötzlich an und spitzte die Ohren. Ein Wagen war vorgefahren und hatte direkt vor dem Haus gehalten. Das war ungewöhnlich. Er duckte sich und spähte durch die Streben des Geländers in den Hausflur. Mehrere Schatten zeichneten sich vor dem Glaseinsatz der zweiflügeligen Haustür ab. Über ihm schellte es in einer der Wohnungen. Hin- und hergerissen blieb er an seinem Platz und starrte die Schatten an. Es waren viele. Bestimmt fünf oder sechs Männer. Das konnte eigentlich nur Ärger bedeuten. Als der Türsummer betätigt wurde, ließ er das Geländer los und flüchtete über die Treppe nach oben. Dabei ließ er wohlweislich die knarrenden Stufen aus.

Ein wenig außer Atmen kam er im obersten Stockwerk an. Seine Mutter war gerade dabei, ihre Haare ordentlich festzustecken. Sie strich ihre Schürze glatt und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

„Geh und wasch dir die Hände", sagte sie und schob ihn in Richtung des kleinen Badezimmers. „Ich komme gleich nach. Es hat jemand an der Tür geläutet."

Er erstarrte in der Bewegung. Im Treppenhaus waren nun schwere Schritte zu hören. Stiefel malträtierten die ächzende Treppe. Ein drohendes Gewitter, dass sich unaufhaltsam die Stufen hinauf wälzte. Sein Herz klopfte, er wagte nicht zu atmen. Mit letzter Kraft riss er sich aus der Umklammerung seiner Furcht und stürzte ins Badezimmer. Der vertraute, leicht muffige Geruch von abgestandenen Wasser und harter Seife lag in der Luft. Es war kühl hier. Er drehte das Wasser auf und hielt die Hände darunter. Auf dem Flur waren jetzt Stimmen zu hören. Er schloss den Hahn und lauschte.

„Wir kommen wegen Ihres Jungen", sagte einer der Männer gerade. „Wir wollen uns mit ihm unterhalten."

„Oh, hat er etwas angestellt?" Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang besorgt. Er sah sie förmlich vor sich, wie sie an ihrem Schürzenband nestelte. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nervös war.

„Noch nicht", antwortete der Mann und ein oder zwei andere lachten. „Jetzt holen Sie ihn her."

Der Ton des Mannes gefiel ihm nicht. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Was sollte er tun?

„Er...er ist im Badezimmer", sagte seine Mutter jetzt. „Warten Sie, ich hole ihn."

„Nicht notwendig", entgegnete der Mann und einen Moment später bewegten sich schwere Stiefel auf die Tür zu, hinter der er stand. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein Mann in einer schwarzen Uniform betrat den Raum.

„Hab ich dich, Bürschchen", knurrte er, packte ihn an der Schulter und schubste ihn nach draußen.

Zwei ebenfalls mit einer Uniform bekleidete Männer standen breitbeinig an der Wohnungstür, zwei weitere hatten sich an den Eingängen zu Küche und Schlafstube postiert. Mitten im Flur stand derjenige, der mit seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte. Als sie ihn kommen sah, wollte sie zu ihm laufen, doch der Mann hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Bitte...mein Junge...", stammelte sie. „Tun Sie ihm nicht weh."

„Das hängt ganz von ihm ab", erwiderte der Mann. Er ließ seine Mutter los und gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen. „Los, einpacken und abrücken!"

Der Uniformierte neben ihm verstärkte den Griff an seiner Schulter und schob ihn durch den Flur Richtung Tür."

„Nein, das können Sie nicht. Das dürfen Sie nicht!", rief seine Mutter. Sie wollte sich auf den Mann an seiner Seite stürzen, aber der Kommandoführer schubste sie grob gegen die Wand und baute sich vor ihr auf. Der Finger seiner behandschuhten Hand bohrte sich fast in ihr Gesicht.

„Wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist, bleiben Sie jetzt ganz ruhig", zischte er. „Und zu niemandem ein Wort."

„Lassen Sie meine Mutter in Ruhe", fauchte der Junge und wollte sich aus der Umklammerung des Mannes an seiner Seite winden. Vergeblich.

Der Anführer drehte sich zu ihm herum. Ein hämisches Grinsen stand in seinem Gesicht. „Sonst was, Kleiner? Was willst du den schon gegen mich und meine Männer ausrichten?"

Er bäumte sich noch einmal gegen den Griff und starrte sein Gegenüber mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. Der Mann hatte Recht. Mit körperlicher Überlegenheit konnte er hier nicht glänzen. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er wehrlos war. Es gab durchaus etwas, das er tun konnte. Er hatte es schon manchmal...nun zugegebenermaßen schon oft getan. Meist bei seiner eigenen Mutter. Wenn er beispielsweise beim Mittagessen schon hören konnte, wie sie plante, mit ihm über seine Schulnoten zu reden. Oder wenn sie ihn zwingen wollte, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen oder eine andere, unangenehme Arbeit zu verrichten.

Es gab da diesen Punkt in ihrem Kopf. Wenn er dort sanft drückte, etwa so wie wenn man testete, ob eine Birne schon reif war, bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. Dann musste sie sich hinlegen und er hatte seine Ruhe. Es funktionierte jedes Mal und er hatte sich abgewöhnt, deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Auf diesen Punkt konzentrierte er sich jetzt, aber statt eines sanften Druckes bediente er sich lieber der Vorstellung eines scharfen Messers.

Der Mann ihm gegenüber schwankte kurz. Seine Hand schnellte an seinen Kopf und er zog die Stirn kraus. Dann schnaubte er wütend, machte einen großen Schritt und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Sein Kopf wurde herumgeschleudert und ein schreckliches Pfeifen überlagerte mit einem Mal die Geräusche seiner Umgebung. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund.

Wie durch Watte hörte er seine Mutter rufen: „Nein! Mein Junge!"

Es gab ein Handgemenge, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag und einem erstickten Laut. Mit letzter Kraft zwang er sich die Augen zu öffnen und sah, wie seine Mutter langsam am Türposten nach unten rutsche. Ihr Hinterkopf hinterließ eine breite Blutspur auf dem hellen Holz. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihre Lippen bewegten sich. Leise, unendlich fern flüsterte sie seinen Namen.

Er wollte sich losreißen, zu ihr kommen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlosch. Regungslos kauerte sie auf dem Boden, in ihren Händen noch seine geliebte Mütze.

Und er? Er wurde fortgetragen von dem Ort, den er jahrelang sein Zuhause genannt hatte. Manchmal war es ihm wie ein Gefängnis vorgekommen mit seinen engen Räumen, zu kleinen Mauern, engstirnigen Menschen. Er war wütend gewesen. Wütend auf seine Mutter, die ihn einsperrte und er hatte es genossen, dass sie manchmal Angst vor ihm hatte. Angst vor dem, was er konnte. Vor dem, was er mit ihrem Kopf anstellen konnte. Aber _das_ hatte er nie gewollt.

Er registrierte nicht mehr, dass er in den Fond des Wagens gelegt wurde. Hörte nicht, dass das Ziel der Fahrt der Flughafen war. Spürte nicht die Nadel in seinem Arm, die ihn ruhig stellen sollte. Das Einzige, was er noch in sich spürte, war sein Wunsch nach Rache.

 _ **Zeitungsmeldung am Abend desselben Tages**_

 _Aus noch ungeklärter Ursache kam am heutigen Nachmittag ein Wagen auf der Autobahn von der Fahrbahn ab und stürzte eine ungesicherte Böschung hinunter. Zeugen berichten, dass sich nur einer der Insassen, ein etwa 14-jähriger Junge aus den Flammen retten konnte. Er wurde vom Fahrer eines zweiten Fahrzeugs, das kurze Zeit später am Unfallort hielt, in Obhut genommen und wird seitdem vermisst. Sachdienliche Hinweise zum Unfallhergang und dem Verbleib des Jungen bitte an die örtliche Polizeidienststelle._


	5. V

Kaltes, klares Wasser rann sein Gesicht hinab, während er die Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens stützte und sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm tief in die Stirn und bedeckten teilweise seine Augen, die tief und dunkel in ihren Höhlen lagen. Er war blass. Die letzten Wochen und Monate hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Und doch war jede von ihnen es wert gewesen. Er verzog die Lippen zu einem wölfischen Lächeln. Nein, das Gesicht vor ihm hatte nichts Kindliches mehr.

Brad wischte sich mit dem Handtuch die letzten Tropfen aus dem Gesicht und setze seine Brille wieder auf. Er verließ die Waschecke und ging durch den Schlafsaal zu seinem Bett. Seine Sachen lagen dort ordentlich gefaltet auf der groben, grauen Wolldecke. Während er sich gerade das Hemd zuknöpfte, vernahm er ein Geräusch an der Tür. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung und sah ein Mädchen mit langen, dunkelroten Haaren an der Tür stehen. Er kannte sie flüchtig. Sie war eine der Obscura, den Erweckern von Angst und Finsternis.

Das Mädchen fingerte nervös an den Falten ihres schwarzen Kleides herum. Es amüsierte ihn, dass ausgerechnet eine von ihrer Sorte Angst vor ihm zu haben schien. Obwohl es vermutlich keine Angst vor ihm, sondern vielmehr vor seiner Position und seinem Einfluss war.

„Was ist?", half er ihr schließlich aus der Klemme.

„Vertigo schickt nach dir", brachte sie schließlich heraus. „Er erwartet dich am Haupttor."

Er nickte und entließ sie mit einer Geste. _Vertigo._ Er war der wahre Grund, warum das Mädchen sich fürchtete. Brad war sein allseits bekannter Liebling, sein Primus, seine rechte Hand. Inzwischen mehr denn je. Er und Frau Nakamura hatten Fortschritte weit über das hinaus gemacht, was sie jemals mit einem Precog erreicht hatte. Anstatt sabbernd auf einem Lager dahin zu siechen und sich lediglich über Papierstreifen mitzuteilen, war er inzwischen in der Lage, Zeitstränge über mehrere Stunden zu verfolgen, wenn diese sich nicht allzu sehr verzweigten. Manchmal gelang es ihm sogar einen Blick auf Dinge zu erhaschen, die Tage in der Zukunft lagen. Diese Bilder waren oft noch vage, aber seine Ausbilder waren zufrieden. Höchst zufrieden sogar. Seit sein Japanisch so gut geworden war, dass sie ihn darin unterrichten konnte, hatte Frau Nakamura sogar manchmal Anflüge eines Lächelns gezeigt, auch wenn er sich bei diesem Eindruck getäuscht haben konnte.

Es gab allerdings noch einen zweiten Grund, aus dem Vertigo ihn so schätzte. Und das war genau der Grund, aus dem er ihn zum Tor rufen ließ.

„Sicherlich steht eine neue Lieferung an.", sagte er zu sich selbst. Außer ihm wohnten momentan nur drei weitere Jungen in der Baracke. Sie waren bereits am frühen Morgen zum Training abgeholt worden. Dabei hatten sie sich bemüht, möglichst leise zu sein, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Er hatte gehört, wie sie miteinander geflüstert hatten, während sie ihre Lagerstätten ganz am anderen Ende der Bettenreihe für die Inspektion herrichteten. Niemand sprach mit ihm, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Brad begrüßte das. Persönliche Beziehungen waren etwas, das im Lager früher oder später zu Problemen führte. Sie machten einen angreifbar. Er hatte sich nicht an die Spitze der Nahrungskette gekämpft, um sich dann wegen irgendwelcher nichtiger Gefühle von dort stürzen zu lassen.

Er traf seinen Ausbilder wie befohlen am Haupttor, wo dieser bereits mit Ungeduld auf den ankommenden Transport wartete.

„Ah, Bradley", rief der große Mann fröhlich und zeigte ein breites Grinsen. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen hatte das Gesicht des großen Mannes für Brad an Schrecken verloren. Selbst der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen war geschrumpft, auch wenn Vertigo ihn immer noch um Haupteslänge überragte. „Wie schön, dass du endlich kommst. Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten."

„Wir bekommen neue Rekruten." Brad gab sich betont kühl. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich hier trafen.

„Oh, du musst mir den Spaß verderben. Verdammter Precog!" Vertigo täuschte eine Boxhieb an und Brad wich ihm spielerisch aus. Dann stellte er sich neben seinen Ausbilder, der ihm eine seiner riesigen Pranken auf die Schulter legte. Die Berührung war Brad unangenehm, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Es war nicht ratsam, Vertigo zu verärgern, sogar wenn er gerade in so guter Stimmung war.

Endlich war Motorengeräusch zu hören und dann öffneten sich die großen, stacheldrahtbewehrten Doppelflügel des Tores, um den Transport einzulassen. Er hielt direkt vor dem Haupthaus und zwei Wachen sprangen von der Ladefläche des Lastwagens. Sie öffneten die hinteren Türen und eine Handvoll Kinder und Jugendliche stieg aus. Die meisten von ihnen trugen bereits die grauen Overalls, die alle Neuankömmlinge bekamen. Richtige Kleidung musste man sich später erst verdienen. Es gab allerdings eine Ausnahme.

„Oh, was haben wir denn da?", frohlockte Vertigo und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Mhm, ein Rotschopf. Recht appetitlich, oder? Irgendwie apart diese Haarfarbe. Wäre mal etwas Neues. Was meinst du, ob er ein geeigneter Kandidat ist?"

„Er sieht aus, als würde er Ärger machen", gab Brad zurück. Wobei das eine maßlose Untertreibung war. Der rothaarige Junge sah nicht nur aus, als würde er Ärger machen. Er hatte das Wort quasi auf die Stirn tätowiert.

„Da hast du gar nicht mal so Unrecht", erwiderte Vertigo. „Hat sein gesamtes Bergungsteam gekillt, das Früchtchen. Sind alle im Feuer umgekommen."

Brad runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Pyromant?"

Vertigo tippte sich mit zwei Fingern gegen die Schläfe. „Telepath. Sehr viel mehr wissen wir leider nicht über ihn. Die Akte wurde im Feuer vernichtet. Fundort müsste Berlin gewesen sein, aber genaueres ist nicht bekannt. Also sehen wir ihn uns doch mal an."

Brad blieb zurück, während Vertigo die Kinder in Empfang nahm. Er beobachtete, wie die Neuen eingeschüchtert zusammen rückten, als sie des riesigen Ausbilders gewahr wurden. Einzig der Rotschopf schaute immer noch ein wenig trotzig. Brad war sich sicher, dass ihm das bald vergehen würde. Vertigo hatte ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und alle im Lager wussten, was das bedeutete. Schon der kleinste Fehltritt würde den Jungen seinen Kopf...oder schlimmeres kosten.

Der Neue hielt bis zum Mittagessen durch. Brad hatte sich gerade alleine an einen der Tische im Speisesaal zurückgezogen, als es am Tresen, an dem das Essen ausgegeben wurde, einen Tumult gab. Mittendrin der rothaarige Telepath. Brad verstand zwar nicht, worum es ging, aber vermutlich war die gewohnt miese Qualität des Essens das Thema. Wenn er den graubraunen Brei auf seinem Teller betrachtete, konnte er dem kleinen Unruhestifter eigentlich nur Recht geben. Trotzdem hätte er besser seinen Mund gehalten, denn jetzt hatte Vertigo seinen großen Auftritt.

Der riesenhafte Ausbilder trat hinzu und sprach den Jungen an. Der antwortete in einem Tonfall, der Brad unwillkürlich schmunzeln ließ. Courage hatte der Kleine, da musste man ihm lassen. Dass er allerdings im nächsten Augenblick Vertigo seinen Teller vor die Füße warf, war weniger klug. Das Geschirrteil zerschellte mit einem Klirren am Boden und etwas der unappetitlichen Pampe spritze auf Vertigos blank geputzte Stiefel.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen gefolgt von atemloser Stille. Es war eindeutig, dass alle - auch die, die sehr geschäftig mit ihren Tellern getan hatten - nur Augen und Ohren für den Zwischenfall im vorderen Teil des Raumes gehabt hatten. Was folgte, war unvermeidlich, denn wenn es etwas gab, das Vertigo noch mehr hasste als mangelnden Gehorsam, war es Dreck auf seinen Schuhen. Er funkelte den rothaarigen Jungen an und zischte ihm etwas zu. Dann winkte er zwei uniformierten Wachen, die den Unglücklichen in Gewahrsam nahmen und abtransportierten.

Vertigo richtete sich auf und sah sich prüfend um. Unzählige Köpfe ruckten herum und sofort brandete wieder der übliche Lärm auf, den viele Löffel auf bereits zerkratzten Tellern machten. Vertigos und Brads Blick trafen sich über die vielen gesenkten Häupter hinweg. Der Ausbilder reckte das Kinn und der Schüler senkte ergeben den Blick. Er wusste, worin seine Aufgabe an diesem Abend bestehen würde.


	6. VI

Das Lagerhaus lag etwas abseits des Hauptweges. Tagsüber diente das marode Gebäude mit seinen Hantelbanken, Reckstangen und Kletterseilen den Insassen des Lagers als Trainingsraum. Die Geräte waren alt, abgegriffen und vom Verfall gekennzeichnet. Im schwindenden Licht der bereits hereinbrechenden Nacht wirkten sie wie mittelalterliche Folterinstrumente. Die eigentliche Bedrohung ging jedoch vom hell erleuchteten Bereich im hinteren Teil der Halle aus. Hier stand ein Boxring, dessen Errichtung deutlich jüngeren Datums war. In einer Ecke hatte sich bereits ein Kämpfer eingefunden und wartete auf seinen Gegner.

Brad ließ die Arme kreisen, um die Muskeln warm und geschmeidig zu halten. Sein bloßer Oberkörper zeigte durch stetige Training definierte, wenngleich auch nicht unbedingt voluminöse Muskeln. Seine Hände waren mit weißen Bandagen umwickelt. Ein wenig ungeduldig ließ er den Blick zur Eingangstür schweifen. Vertigo ließ ihn heute Abend warten. Nicht, dass das ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre, doch er hatte die Gier im Blick des Mannes gesehen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich mit dem Beginn des Schauspiels so lange Zeit ließ.

Im Halbdunkel um den Ring hatten sich mit ihm bereits eine andere Insassen versammelt. Eine eigentümliche Anspannung war unter ihnen zu spüren. Sie nahm zu, je länger sich der Beginn des Kampfes verzögerte. Es erinnerte Brad an ein Zitat, das er jüngst gelesen hatte. _Es gibt Dinge, denen wir nie müde werden, sie zu betrachten: Feuer, Wasser und das Leid anderer Leute._ Die Meute um den Ring _gierte_ förmlich nach Blut, so lange es nicht ihr eigenes war. Und Brad war ein Garant dafür, dass Blut fließen würde. Er verstand es, seine Gabe auch während des Kampfes einzusetzen und so die Bewegungen seines Gegners vorauszuahnen. Die wenigsten konnten dem etwas entgegensetzen. Zudem hatte er keine Skrupel, einen Vorteil unbarmherzig auszunutzen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein massiger Schatten zeichnete sich gegen die mondhelle Nacht ab. An seiner Seite ein kleinerer Umriss, der nun von ihm zum Ring geführt wurde wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank. Im Lichtkreis des Rings erschienen Vertigo und der rothaarige Telepath.

„Ah, du hast bereits alles vorbereitet", strahlte Vertigo Brad an. „Sehr schön, dann lass uns anfangen."

Er wandte sich an den kleineren Jungen. „"Du hast eine Chance. Gewinne den Kampf und du kommst noch einmal mit heiler Haut davon."

Brad unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Dieser Satz war eine einzige Farce. Die halbe Portion hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn. Wie immer hatte sich Vertigo einen kleinen, eher schmal gebauten Jungen ausgesucht. Es entsprach seinen Vorlieben. Wie die anderen vor ihm war auch er noch nicht ausgebildet, sodass er seine Fähigkeiten nicht gegen Brad einsetzen konnte. Der Junge war lediglich hier, damit Vertigo ein neues Spielzeug bekam. Nach dem Kampf würde ihm Vertigos spezielle „Pflege" zuteilwerden und dann würde er für immer verschwinden. So wie die anderen vor ihm. Brad dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, solange es seinen Mentor bei Laune hielt und ihm seine Stellung sicherte.

Der Kampf begann und Brad ging direkt zum Angriff über. Vertigo mochte es, wenn er nicht lange fackelte, und auch die anderen Zuschauer begrüßten diese schnelle Eröffnung ebenfalls mit lauten, anfeuernden Rufen und Beifall. Zu Brads Erstaunen wich der kleinere Junge ihm jedoch mut gerade zu spielerischer Leichtigkeit aus und lachte nur. Er sah ganz und gar nicht verängstigt aus und ließ eine wüste Tirade von Schimpfwörtern auf Brad herabregnen. Die meisten davon verstand er nicht, doch Vertigo schienen sie zu amüsieren. Brad sah zu ihm hinüber und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Oh", prustete Vertigo,"er nannte dich ein lahmes Maultier, eine Zimperliese und etwas, das ich dir lieber nicht übersetze." Der Ausbilder grinste. „Ich möchte den Jungen ja gerne noch in einem Stück wiederhaben."

Brad drehte sich zu dem feixenden Jungen um und knurrte: "Das werden wir ja noch sehen, du kleiner Teufel."

Dann stürzte sich er auf den anderen Jungen auf und ließ seine Fäuste sprechen. Brad erwischte den Jungen zwei- oder dreimal hart, bis dieser aus der Ecke flüchten konnte und sich auf der anderen Seite des Rings in Sicherheit brachte. In seinen Augen stand nun doch etwas Unsicherheit und die Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Gegner offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte. Brad grollte eine unmissverständliche Drohung und bewegte sich dann langsam auf den Jungen zu. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht zu sehr verletzten durfte, doch das hier war jetzt etwas Persönliches. Er hatte gewagt, den Verlauf des Kampfes Brads Kontrolle zu entziehen, und das war etwas, das er nicht dulden würde.

Die Augen des Jungen wurden noch größer, als Brad fast gemächlich näher kam. Fast glaubte er, einen Schimmer von Panik darin zu entdecken. Gleichzeitig begannen die Kopfschmerzen.

Brad fühlte, wie sich schleichend, aber unaufhörlich, eine psychische Kraft in seinem Kopf zu schaffen machte. Vertigo konnte es nicht sein, denn dessen Wirkung kannte Brad. Das hier war kein Schwindelanfall. Es war mehr eine Art geistige Nadel, die sich immer weiter in sein Gehirn bohrte und dort höllisch Schmerzen auslöste.

Unsicher blieb Brad stehen und seine Hand glitt wie von selbst in Richtung seines Kopfes. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Gegner, dessen Gesicht höchste Konzentration anzeigte. Ärger schwappte in Brad hoch. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass die ein Kräftemessen der besonderen Art werden würde.

 _Also schön_ , dachte Brad, _wenn du es so haben willst, können wir den Kampf auch gerne auf dieser Ebene austragen._

Er verstärkte seine Abwehr und fühlte, wie die Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen. Aber dann kehrten sie mit derartiger Heftigkeit zurück, dass Brad unwillkürlich aufstöhnte. Die Nadel hatte sich inzwischen in ein glühendes Messer verwandelt, das seine Gedanken durchbohrte und seine Schilde schwanken ließ. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass noch jemand den Ring betrat, während der rothaarige Junge die Attacke noch verstärkte. Ein Gefühl von Furcht begann in Brad aufzusteigen. Was, wenn er die Kontrolle total verlieren würde. Wenn die Schilde fielen und er dem Wahnsinn ausgesetzt wurde, der dahinter lauerte.

Eine Stimme an seinem Ohr holte ihn ein wenig in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Na los, Brad, du kannst es.", flüsterte Vertigo heiser und Brad nahm undeutlich den warmen, sauren Atem war, der an seinem Ohr entlang strich. "Denk an das, was ich dir beigebracht habe. Seine Schilde sind komplett unten. Glaubst du, er wäre in der Lage, dich noch abzuwehren? Na los, schnapp ihn dir."

Brad überlegte nicht lange und ließ seine Schilde fallen. Gleichzeitig zog er seine Wahrnehmung so weit wie möglich in sich selbst zurück, sodass der Strom an Bildern und Informationen ungefiltert durch die Verbindung schoss, die der andere Junge geschaffen hatte.

Brad hörte einen ersticken Schrei und öffnete mühsam die Augen. Was er sah, war gleichzeitig interessant und grausam. Die Augen des anderen Jungen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Offensichtlich war er, genau wie Vertigo vorausgesehen hatte, nicht in der Lage, sich dagegen abzuschirmen. Blut begann in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus seiner Nase zu laufen, während sein Geist überflutete wurde.

"Es ist genug", befahl Vertigo nach einer Weile. "Lass ihn gehen."

Gehorsam, wenn auch mit einiger Anstrengung, fuhr Brad die geistigen Schilde wieder hoch. Der andere Junge schwankte kurz, dann verdrehten sich seine Augen und er brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Vertigo trat auf ihn zu, fühlte seinen Puls und nickte dann.

"Die Show ist für heute vorbei", verkündete er dem restlichen Publikum, das sich offensichtlich während des Kampfes noch um eine ganze Menge Personen vergrößert hatte, denn Brad nahm nach und nach immer mehr Augenpaare war, die aus dem Halbdunkel zu ihnen hinaufstarrten.

"Wer nicht in zwei Minuten draußen ist, kriegt gewaltigen Ärger mit mir."

Diese Drohung wirkte Wunder und binnen kürzester Zeit waren nur noch er, Brad und der bewusstlose Junge übrig. Vertigo bückte sich und nahm den schlaffen Körper vorsichtig hoch. In den Armen des großen Mannes wirkte der Rotschopf wie eine Puppe, deren Kopf haltlos von rechts nach links pendelte.

Vertigo drehte sich zu Brad um.

"Das war gut, Bradley", lobte er und sah mit einem maliziösen Grinsen auf seine Beute hinab. Brad antwortete nicht. Sein Blick war immer noch auf seinen bewusstlosen Gegner gerichtete. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er einen bitteren Nachgeschmack von diesem Kampf zurückbehalten. Sein Mentor ruckten den Jungen noch einmal in seinem Arm zurecht und wollte an Brad vorbeigehen, als dieser ihn am Arm zurückhielt. Vertigos Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einer zornigen Falte zusammen.

"Was ist?", fauchte er ärgerlich und funkelte Brad drohend an.

Innerlich fragte Brad sich, was ihn diese offensichtliche Dummheit wohl kosten würde, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Wenn er jetzt zurücksteckte, waren seine Tage sowieso gezählt. Er hatte den ersten Schritt zum Widerspruch gemacht und nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

"Ich will es nicht.", sagte er lediglich und wies mit einer knappen Geste auf den anderen Jungen. "Er hat nicht verloren."

Vertigos Augen wurden schmal. "Aber er hat auch nicht gewonnen. Oder stimmst du mir da auch nicht zu, Bradley?"

Die Drohung in diesen Worten war fast körperlich spürbar, aber es blieb bei Worten. Brad bemerkte nichts von Vertigos Fähigkeiten, die ihn in die Knie zwingen sollten. So versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und grollte leise: "Ich habe gesagt, ich will es nicht. Nicht heute und nicht _er_."

Der Mann verstärkte den Griff um den Rotschopf kurz, dann wich die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ach so ist das."

Er lachte nun lauthals los und Brad fragte sich ernsthaft, was in aller Welt denn jetzt komisch sein konnte.

Vertigo wurde mit einem Mal wieder ernst und trat nahe an Brad heran, sodass sich der Körper des Jungen zwischen ihnen befand.

"Hier", zischte er mit einem hinterhältigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der sein Raubtiergebiss fast bis zu Gänze enthüllte. "Nimm ihn!"

Bei diesen Worten stieß er Brad den Jungen so heftig in den Arm, dass dieser mit der plötzlichen Last einen Schritt rückwärts taumelte, bevor er das Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Erstaunt sah er Vertigo an, der seinem Grinsen einen anzüglichen Unterton verlieh.

"Wenn du ihn zähmen kannst", verkündete er großzügig, "darfst du ihn behalten. Sieh es als eine Art Belohnung an, Crawford."

Damit wandte er sich am und verschwand mit einem gewaltigen Satz in der Dunkelheit unterhalb des Rings. Kurz darauf klappte die Tür und Brad war allein mit dem anderen Jungen. Missmutig sah er auf ihn hinab. So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Das Blut an der Nase des Jungen fing bereits an zu trocknen. Brad ruckte das Gewicht in seinen Armen zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Schlafstätten. Wenn er nicht rechtzeitig zum Zapfenstreich zurück war, konnte ihm das gewaltigen Ärger einbringen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Vertigo dieses Mal für ihn einstehen würde.

 _Crawford_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das hieß wohl, dass er jetzt in der richtigen Liga mitmischte. Diese Entwicklung war nicht unbedingt die Schlechteste, doch der Grund dafür gefiel ihm nicht. Es war nicht ratsam, Vertigo gegen sich zu haben. So hatte er das eigentlich nicht geplant.

Am Eingang zu seiner Baracke zögerte er. Die Worte seine Mentors hallten durch seinen Kopf.

 _Wenn du ihn zähmen kannst, darfst du ihn behalten._

Es stand außer Zweifel, wie das gemeint gewesen war und Brad verzog das Gesicht.

"Perverser Mistkerl!", knurrte er und stieg kurzentschlossen die Stufen zum Schlafsaal empor. Das Bett neben ihm war leer, so ließ er den Rotschopf darauf fallen, deckte ihn leidlich zu und wollte sich schon abwenden, als der Junge die Augen aufschlug.

"Wo?", krächzte er und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Brad erblickte.

Der machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. "Keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts."

Der Rotschopf zog die Stirn kraus und setzte sich auf. Dabei schoss neues Blut aus seinen Nasenlöchern und tropfte auf die Bettdecke. Er fluchte und versuchte vergeblich, den Blutstrom mit der Hand aufzuhalten.

Wortlos reichte Brad ihm ein Taschentuch.

"Danke", nuschelte der Deutsche. Er riss das Tuch in zwei Teile und stopfte es sich in die Nase.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", wollte Brad wissen, doch sein Gegenüber zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Er ließ sich auf das Kissen sinken und starrte an die Decke. Dabei murmelte er etwas, das Brad nicht verstand. Ekel stand auf seinem Gesicht und Vertigos Name fiel. Gut möglich, dass der Bursche gesehen hatte, was Vertigos mit ihm vorhatte. Immerhin war er ein Telepath.

Der Junge wendete den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er sagte etwas, aber Brad schüttelte nur den Kopf als Zeichen, dass er ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Der andere schnitt eine Grimasse. Dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin und versuchte wohl möglichst ernst und würdevoll zu wirken. Die Wirkung wurde nur unwesentlich von dem Taschentuch in seiner Nase gemindert.

"Because of Vertigo I am... _schuldig_ to you."

 _Schuldig._ Guilty. Brad schnaubte verächtlich. Der Junge hatte sich allerdings einer ganzer Menge Dinge schuldig gemacht. Schuldig daran, dass Brad seine gesicherte Stellung verloren hatte. Schuldig daran, dass die anderen gesehen hatten, dass er verwundbar war. Schuldig daran, dass alles, was er sich in den letzten drei Jahren aufgebaut hatte, in Schutt und Asche lag. Der Junge war tatsächlich ein einziges, großes _Schuldig_ für ihn.

Er nahm die Brille ab und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Es war definitiv zu spät für solche Überlegungen.

"Wir verschieben das Ganze auf Morgen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du Schlaf gebrauchen. Und ich werde mich Morgen Vertigo stellen müssen. Das wird kein Spaziergang werden."

Wie er es geschafft hatte, dass der anderen ihn dieses Mal verstand, wusste Brad war jedoch, dass sich der rothaarige Deutsche auf seinem Bett zusammenrollte und binnen weniger Augenblicke eingeschlafen war. Brad löschte das Licht, legte seine Brille zur Seite und betrachtete das Muster, dass der Mond durch das Fenster auf den Boden der Baracke malte.

" _Schuldig_ ", brummte er noch einmal. „Ich sollte dich so nennen als Erinnerung daran, mich nicht mit persönlichen Beziehungen zu belasten. Nur Narren lassen sich auf so etwas ein. Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, mir ausgerechnet _dich_ ans Bein zu binden."

Er warf noch einen Blick auf den roten Haarschopf im anderen Bett, der selbst im bleichen Licht der Nacht noch von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Ja, ganz eindeutig verrückt. Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu erraten, dass ihn dieser Bursche in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Trotzdem fühlte sich Brad auf seltsame Weise für ihn verantwortlich.

„Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt.", murmelte er und schloss endgültig die Augen.

* * *

So, fertig. Ich hatte es mir eigentlich sparen wollen, aber ich muss an dieser Stelle doch nochmal den Klugscheißer-Modus anwerfen. Was Schuldig nämlich _eigentlich_ sagen wollte bzw. hätte sagen müssen wäre "I owe you" gewesen. Aber naja, wenn man sich in Fremdsprachen nicht so auskennt, kommen eben doofe Spitznamen dabei raus. Wobei Brad ja auch recht schnell auf das falsche Wort angesprungen ist. Da war dann der Name vielleicht doch Programm. ^_~

Zauberhafte Grüße  
Mag


End file.
